A Sister's Love
by BrightfurOfThunderClan
Summary: Feathertail, a StarClan she-cat, formerly of RiverClan, watches over her father's new mate and his kits, and swears that she will protect them as best she can. But will she succeed? Find out in this story of a sister's love and loyalty.
1. A Solemn Vow

A silver-gray tabby shuffled the moss of her bedding with her feathery tail. She gazed outside her den, the moonlight reflecting off her blue eyes. Her heart was filling with the most confusing and troubling emotion of all: bittersweet feelings.

_How should I feel? Should I be happy? Should I be sad? Should I be angry? This is so confusing..._

"Feathertail?"

A sweet voice broke into the tabby's thoughts. She turned her head to the voice. Another she-cat, almost identical to her, stood in front of her, her blue gaze filled with concern and a mother's love for her kit. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Oh, Silverstream," Feathertail replied, "I'm...I'm just so confused."

"What's to be confused about?" Silverstream asked her daughter.

"Don't act like you don't know," Feathertail snapped, then looked away, ashamed of her tone, "I'm sorry, Mother. It's just...everything's changed!"

"Oh, I see," Silverstream sympathized, "I see. You don't know what to think about Graystripe."

"I know I should be happy for him," Feathertail continued, "Millie, too. But I don't know what to think."

"Your father is a loyal cat," Silverstream meowed strongly in defense of her former mate, "Just because he took on another she-cat as his mate doesn't mean that he has neglected us."

"It's not us I'm worried about," Feathertail meowed, "It's _you_. Shouldn't you be upset?" "Oh, not in the least," her mother replied, "In fact, I couldn't be happier."

_Really? What would make her feel like that?_

"Ever since that unfortunate day at Sunningrocks," Silverstream continued, as if reading her daughter's thoughts, "Graystripe has grieved for me, and your death didn't help much at all. I'm glad that he has found a cat that can mend that broken heart of his."

"So you don't have a problem with...?"

Silverstream shook her head. "No, I don't. Graystripe and Millie's kits will be beautiful, and Millie should consider herself very lucky to have a tom like him," her gorgeous eyes darkened, as if the memories of the times with her beloved Graystripe were washing over her, "I know I did."

Feathertail leaned forward, and touched her muzzle to her mother's, "You're right, Silverstream. I should be happy for them. After all, these kits will be my half-siblings."

Silverstream dipped her head in approval, "And do you promise to watch over these kits with a sister's love?" "Of course," Feathertail replied, filling with pride of the kits that will be her kin, "I'll give them so much love, they'll drown in it."

The silver tabby she-cat's eyes glowed with pride, "I'm glad to hear it. I, too, will watch over them with love. They may not be my kin, but they will still be Graystripe's kits, and I swear that I will love them as if they were my own."

Feathertail nodded, then turned her head and gazed at the stars. She tried her best to picture Graystripe and Millie's litter scurrying playfully around them, stronger and more beautiful than any other kit before them. Suddenly a thought entered her mind.

_Stormfur! He must know about this. I have to tell him about our half-siblings._

"Stormfur will have to know as well," Silverstream murmured, sharing her daughter's thoughts, "We will have to tell him."

"The day of birth..." Feathertail murmured.

"Pardon?"

"The day of birth," Feathertail repeated, her voice growing with determination and loyalty to her mountain-dwelling brother, "I will come to him in a dream on the day of their birth. I will tell exactly what they look like, and what their names are. I have a special connection with the Tribe's ancestors. I know my way."

"Yes," Silverstream agreed, "And so do I. Though I'll let you do the honors."

Feathertail dipped her head in gratitude.

_Stormfur, if you can hear me, wait for me, my brother. I have news for you. But you must wait. Wait until the time is right. Then, I will be there._


	2. The Wonderful Day

Something prodded Feathertail in the side. She had decided to sun herself on one of the many rocks that represented Sunningrocks, a pile of rocks in the old forest, and had accidentally fallen asleep.

"Feathertail," Silverstream's voice whispered, "Feathertail, wake up." Feathertail groaned quietly, and opened her eyes. She was shocked by the intensity of her mother's blue gaze.

_I've never seen her this excited._

"What is it?" Feathertail mumbled groggily.

"Feathertail," Silverstream urged, "It's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Millie's contractions have just started!" Silverstream blurted. "Now?" Feathertail gasped, awakened by her mother's news.

Silverstream nodded. "You want to see your half-siblings being born, don't you?"

"You mean we're going to the ThunderClan nursery?" Feathertail meowed, she had wanted to see her coming kin as soon as possible, but she hadn't expected to watch their birth.

"Yes, Feathertail, we are. But if we don't want to miss any moment of the birth, we must hurry," Silverstream pushed her paw against Feathertail's flank, urging her to her paws, "It won't be long before the first one is born."

"In that case," Feathertail mewed, "Let's go!"

The two she-cats raced through StarClan's hunting grounds, until finally arriving at the Moonpool. Silverstream and Feathertail followed the stream that bordered ThunderClan and WindClan territory. Feathertail's heart couldn't help but ache as she gazed out at the moorland before her.

Living with those rolling hills was a particular warrior that she cared about a lot: Crowfeather. The tom she had sacrificed her life for by killing Sharptooth, an evil lion-cat that was attacking the Tribe of Rushing Water. He had chosen his warrior name in honor of her memory, and she could never have felt so bittersweet. He had eventually fallen in love with Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, and the two had ran away together for a short period of time, only to return to their Clans, realizing where their loyalties lied.

Though no other cat but her sister, Squirrelflight, knew Leafpool had given birth to Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw, Jaypaw being the medicine cat apprentice. Crowfeather had taken Nightcloud, a black she-cat, as his mate, but only to prove that he was loyal to WindClan.

_Such a shame. I feel so sorry for Nightcloud._

Though Silverstream said nothing, Feathertail could feel the silver tabby's gaze burn sympathetically into her pelt.

_I know what you're thinking. I should just move on. But I can't...I still love him. Besides, you should be feeling this way for Graystripe._

Silverstream flicked her tail on Feathertail's shoulder. Feathertail turned her head to her mother who meowed, "We're in ThunderClan territory. Can you smell them?"

Feathertail nodded. Instinctively, she tensed. She pictured her and her mother being caught by a patrol, and taken hostage in the ThunderClan camp. But then she remembered: they were StarClan warriors; no one would be able to see them.

"Welcome to the camp," Silverstream purred after what felt like forever and a day. Feathertail gazed down into the ThunderClan camp. It was a stone hollow, with several caves in the walls that were used as dens. Feathertail had been here before, when she came to Leafpool in a dream. The two cats went to the RiverClan camp to teach the RiverClan medicine cat, Mothwing's, apprentice Willowshine about a medicine cat's connection with StarClan, since Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan.

Feathertail could hear low wails from inside the nursery.

_Millie._

"Come, Feathertail," Silverstream murmured.

Feathertail followed her tabby mother into the camp. All was quiet, and every warrior was asleep.

Except one particular gray warrior.

_Graystripe!_

Feathertail wanted to bound up to her father, brush her pelt against his, and sooth him with her gentle voice. Her heart ached when she knew he could hear or see her. As far as he knew, his former mate and oldest daughter were sitting in the far reaches of Silverpelt.

Feathertail gazed at Graystripe. His amber eyes were wide, his fur ruffled, and his claws were digging into the ground.

As if he were speaking, Feathertail could hear Graystripe's thoughts.

_Millie...Oh, Silverstream, please protect her._

"Of course, darling," Silverstream murmured in reply.

"Don't worry, Father," Feathertail whispered, not knowing if Graystripe could really hear her, "Millie will be fine, I'm sure of it."

Feathertail peered past Graystripe and into the ThunderClan nursery. Leafpool and Jaypaw were crouched near Millie. The light-brown tabby queen's fur was ruffled with fear and pain. Ferncloud whispered soothing words into her ear, while Daisy lightly groomed Millie's pelt, her own kits scrambling around her, trying to get a glimpse of their soon-to-be friends.

Jaypaw whispered into Leafpool's ear, "Is she okay?"

"She's doing fine," Leafpool soothed her apprentice.

Sympathy filled Feathertail's heart as Millie croaked, "If this is what _fine_ feels like, StarClan save me from-" she was interrupted by another spasm.

Daisy's kits, Toadkit and Rosekit, continued to scramble around their mother. "Stay back!" Daisy mewed sternly, blocking her son and daughter's way.

"I want to see the kits!" Rosekit complained.

"Is there any blood?" Toadkit squeaked.

"Shh!" Leafpool hissed.

_Cute kits._

Feathertail heard her mother clear her throat. The silver tabby warrior was titling her head in a beckoning manner. Feathertail nodded and, casting one last look at Graystripe, followed Silverstream into the nursery. The StarClan she-cats found a place where they could sit down, and watched intently at the scene before them.

_Hang in there, Millie._

The tabby queen was panting hard as a rippling contraction passed through her body.

"You're doing fine," Leafpool assured her.

"Where's Graystripe?" Millie begged.

"He's just outside," Jaypaw told her.

"Good," Millie sighed as the spasm passed, "Don't let him come in, not yet."

"Why wouldn't she want him to come in?" Feathertail asked Silverstream. "She doesn't want to frighten him," her mother replied, obviously thinking about her death day, "Of course, that's already happening."

"I understand," Feathertail murmured, before looking back at the other cats. Leafpool was wrapping her tail around Jaypaw, and pressed his paw to Millie's flank. This was because, sadly, Jaypaw was born blind. "Another spasm is coming," the tabby medicine cat explained, "They come like waves lapping at the shore, one after another, coming faster and stronger."

Feathertail saw Jaypaw tense as the apprentice felt the contractions under his paw.

"Her muscles are working to push the kits out," Leafpool continued, "In a moment she's going to have to help by pushing too."

"Now?" Millie asked.

"Not yet," Leafpool murmured.

Time seemed to stop before Leafpool mewed, "Now!"

_Come on, Millie!_

"The first one's coming," Leafpool urged as Millie continued to push, "I can see it."

Feathertail strained to see what her newest half-brother or half-sister looked like, but pulled back at the sight of what didn't look like a kit that was coming out of Millie.

_Ew..is _that_ a kit?_

Feathertail felt Silverstream stroke her slender tail down her sleek back. "That is called a 'kitting-sac'," Silverstream explained, "It protects the kit as it develops inside the mother. The medicine cat will nip it with their teeth and the kit will slide out."

"How beautiful..." Feathertail muttered sarcastically.

Once the kitting-sac plopped out, Leafpool whispered to Jaypaw, "Look. I've opened the sac so it can breathe air for the first time."

Feathertail craned her neck and saw the first kit. It was a very pale-gray tom, with unique black stripes.

"He looks like a little bumblebee," Feathertail chuckled, "Think they'll call him 'Bumblekit'?" "It's a possibility," Silverstream purred, her eyes shining with love.

Millie gasped.

"The next one's coming," Leafpool announced, while Daisy pushed the tom kit out of the way. As the cream-colored queen licked him, Jaypaw asked, "Are you washing it?" "This will warm it and help it start breathing," Daisy told him. Feathertail let out a small purr as the tiny scrap parted his jaws as he took his first gulp of air.

Millie let out a low moan, and another tiny bundle plopped out into the nest. "Here," Leafpool meowed, nosing her apprentice to the bundle, "Nip open the sac to release it."

A little she-kit slid out as Jaypaw nipped the sac, its tortoiseshell-and-white fur wet and smooth. "This one's breathing already," Jaypaw told Leafpool.

"Good," she meowed, "Now lick it like Daisy is doing."

As Jaypaw licked the she-kit, Millie started to lift her head to see her two kits, only to fall back with another pain. She yowled, but softer this time.

_You can do it!_

"There we go," Leafpool murmured as a third bundle came out, "That's the last one."

Millie started to purr as she released the final kit, a dark-brown she-kit, from the sac. Silverstream started purring as well, and Feathertail joined in the chorus of purrs.

"One tom and two she-kits," Leafpool announced.

"You did brilliantly," Feathertail murmured to Millie, though she probably couldn't hear her.

They continued to purr as Leafpool and Jaypaw rested the three newborns at Millie's belly. "They need milk," Leafpool explained to Jaypaw.

Feathertail stepped forward and rested her muzzle on her half-sisters' and half-brother's heads. "Hello, little ones. I'm your half-sister, Feathertail. I know you can't hear me, but I promise I'll watch over you forever."

The brambles of the nursery rustled. Feathertail returned to her mother's side as Graystripe entered. The gray warrior snuffed Millie's fur, relief floating off his long pelt.

"See, Graystripe?" Feathertail meowed, "I told you she would be fine."

"Yes," Silverstream whispered, "And she did wonderfully. I'm glad."

"Me, too."

"You have two daughters and one son," Millie told her mate.

_Correction. Three daughters and two sons._

"They're perfect," Graystripe replied softly.

Millie struggled to prop her head to look at her suckling kits. "The tom looks just like you," she commented, "Big and strong already, though he has more black stripes than you."

"He looks like a bumblebee," Graystripe purred, "How about we call him 'Bumblekit'?"

_I knew it!_

"And the dark-brown she-kit could be 'Briarkit'?"

"That sounds good," Millie agreed, her blue eyes shining, "I'd like to call the littlest one 'Blossomkit'. The white patches on her tortoiseshell fur look just like fallen petals."

"Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit," Graystripe murmured, "Welcome to ThunderClan, my precious kits."

_Yes, welcome._

Silverstream nudged Feathertail with her muzzle. "You better go see Stormfur," she murmured, her eyes still glowing with love, "You said you would tell him on the day of their birth."

Feathertail nodded. "Right. I'll go now."

Saying one last word of congratulations to her father and his new mate, Feathertail bolted out of the ThunderClan camp, and started on her journey through the stars to the Tribe of Endless Hunting's hunting grounds.

**Okay, just thought I'd say this. Before you all start commenting on Millie's design, this is how I pictured her. For two reasons, actually: I recently read the Graystripe Trilogy, and they showed her as light-brown, and it makes more sense for a gray and a light-brown cat to have a gray kitten, a brown kitten, and a tortoiseshell kitten than two gray cats. So there.**


	3. Passing On the News

Feathertail charged quickly through the skies, the wind ruffling fur. With every breeze-swift step, she got farther and farther from StarClan, and closer and closer to the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

_How much farther?_

"Feathertail!"

Feathertail halted as she heard a deep voice call her name. She spun around, and came face-to-face with a sturdy, brown tabby tom. "Greetings, friend," he meowed, dipping his broad head, "It has been quite a while since we have seen you. It's great to see you again."

"Greetings, Tawny Feather of Eagle," Feathertail replied, dipping her head in return, "I was just on my way to see Stormfur."

"News?"

Feathertail glanced to the side and saw lithe ginger-and-white she-cat pad up to her. "Indeed there is, Lightning That Flashes in Sky" she meowed, "Good news."

"Well, tell us!" Lightning mewed, her amber eyes gazing interestedly. Tawny lightly clubbed Lightning's ears and hissed, "Quiet! This isn't our business," he turned to Feathertail and meowed, "Ignore my sister; she never can stick to her own fur."

"Oh, I don't mind," Feathertail purred, amused by the eagerness of the she-cat, "I'll tell you. I have recently become a half-sister."

Lightning's yellow eyes glowed with excitement, while a loud purr rumbled in Tawny's throat.

"Congratulations!"

"How many? Is their mother pretty? Are they cute? What are their names?"

Feathertail's whiskers twitched at Lightning's infinite questions. "There are three. Yes, Millie –that's their mother- is very pretty, and they're very cute. The she-kits are named Blossomkit and Briarkit, and the tom is Bumblekit."

"Well, don't mind us, half-sister," Tawny purred, "Go ahead and pass the news on to Stormfur."

"Yeah, he'll love to hear this!" Lightning squeaked like a kit.

Nodding in thanks to her friends, Feathertail continued on her travel to the cave where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived.

Finally, she arrived at the waterfall that signified the entrance to the Tribe's cave. She settled herself on the bulge in the rocky turf where her body rested. In a ghostly whisper, she called out to her brother.

"Stormfur...Stormfur..."

After a while, Feathertail saw a dark-gray cat step out of the cave. His amber eyes widened as his gaze rested on her shimmering form. "Hello, Stormfur," she purred.

The cave-guard stared, dumbfounded at her. "F-Feathertail..." he stammered, "Is it...is it really you?"

Feathertail nodded.

"Oh, Feathertail," Stormfur murmured, "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he bowed his head, "It's all my fault you..."

Feathertail lifted her feathery tail for silence. "I understand," she meowed, "You don't have to apologize. I couldn't let Crowfeather get killed, now could I?"

"Yes, but-"

"I don't want to hear you blame yourself," she continued, kindly yet seriously, "Now for the reason I came. I have good news, Stormfur."

Stormfur lifted his head. "You do?"

A purr rumbled in Feathertail's throat. "Oh, Stormfur, it's just wonderful. Graystripe and Millie have kits!"

She hesitated, waiting for her brother to reply. The former RiverClan warrior's eyes were blank, as if he were deep in thought.

_Isn't he pleased?_

Jumping to conclusions, Feathertail mewed, "Look, you have no right to question Graystripe's loyalty to-"

"It's not Graystripe I'm thinking about," Stormfur quietly interrupted her, his face shadowed, "It's..."

"Oh..." Feathertail whispered, realization making her heart ache, "I see. You're thinking of Silverstream. You think that she'd be angry with Graystripe for taking on another mate."

"No," Stormfur replied hastily, "I mean...well...I've gotten over _that_. It's just...is she happy for Graystripe and Millie? Does she like the kits?"

"Couldn't be happier," Feathertail replied, "Now would you like to hear more about the kits?"

Stormfur, all doubts about their mother's feelings, sat down. "All right."

"Well, there are three: a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, a dark-brown she-kit, and a pale-gray tom with black stripes. Their names are Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit."

Now Stormfur's eyes glowed with pride. "Wow...I wish I could see them."

A smirk crossed Feathertail's face. That is just what she would do. She leaned forward and touched noses with Stormfur. Focusing her mind on the ThunderClan nursery, with Millie's three kits sleeping next to her warm belly, she channeled the vision into her brother's mind.

She watched as his amber eyes seemed to glaze as the vision melted into him. He shook his head as it cleared. Stormfur blinked at Feathertail. "They're beautiful."

"Aren't they?" the silver she-cat purred, she instantly changed her tone to a more sober sound, "I must go now."

"Now?" Stormfur's voice quaked with anguish.

"Now," Feathertail repeated, "I've told you what I needed to tell you. Now I must be off," she turned her head to the horizon, now with a golden strip at the bottom, "And you must be waking up."

"I wish you could stay longer, Feathertail."

"I know. But I'm always with you, in your heart."

She gaze her brother's cheek one last lick before continuing toward StarClan's hunting grounds.

_He's seen them, and he loves them. My work here is done._


End file.
